Is This Real?
by sideshowshuichi
Summary: This is my first ever story... Hope you like, but this story does have some strong language, so... Anyway this Fan Fiction is about Naruto and his parents are still alive plus my OC Sakashi Hatake. Kakashi has never seen his daughter because she died on a mission. How can it be that they're all alive and well? Hmmmm... Read and find out. SakashiXNaruto


Is This Real?

By: Tabitha Piipke

*Time/ and scene change*

"Talking"

'Thinking'

Demon

*Prologue*

Naruto Uzimaki was born October 10th sixteen years ago, the nine tails fox terrorized the Leaf Village, but Minato sealed the nine tails in Naruto's body, but Tsunade saved them and everything went back to normal. Naruto never felt alone, or had to have people look down on him. Naruto made friends with Shikamaru Nara and all the other kids in the leaf village. Everything looks like it was meant to be like this.

*End*

Chapter One

*The Akastuki Hide out*

Pain, Tobi, Deidara, Hidan, Kisami, Kakazu, Sassori, Zetsu, Itachi, and Konan stood around a table and listened. Tobi laughed evilly is plan was working and it was full proof, now all he needs is to kill everyone that is close to Naruto, "Soon... Naruto's spirit will be broke and then we can kill him easily."

Everyone nodded and got ready to play their part in the plan. Deidara looked at Sassori and nodded, "I guess we go get the Sand's jinchūriki."

Tobi stepped up, "no, if we do that, we'll lose for sure. This time we'll go through with our plan a bit slower."

Sassori nodded and Deidara shrugged looking at Sassori, "When did Pain give Tobi the lead?"

*End*

*The Leaf village*

Naruto jumped up out of his bed and smiled, his room was clean. He got up and made his bed and went down stairs to eat, Kushina greeted him with a smile, "Morning Naruto."

Naruto laughed and rubbed his head, he smiled and sat down, as Minato came out of the kitchen, "Naruto... Good morning."

Naruto smiles and Minato puts the plate on the table and they sit and eat, Naruto smiles, Naruto gets done and looks at his parents," Well. I'm going to go train with Sakura, Sasuke and Kakashi-sensei."

Kushina smiles and waves, "Good bye sweetie... Have fun."

Naruto laughs and leaves, Kushina looks at Minato worriedly, "Minato... Why?"

Minato scowls,"I don't know."

He throws on his jacket and looks at Kushina, "But I will find out."

Kushina nods and looks at the picture with them on it, 'I hope you can figure this out Minato... I really do hope so."

Minato transports to the Hokage office. He looks at every piece of paper on his desk, he growls and sits down, he starts looking at them. Shizune walks in, "Mister Namikaze. what's wrong?"

He looks up and smile, "Nothing at all... Just looking over some paper work."

She smiled and walked out and he called his ANBU team. they appeared and bowed," Yes sir."

"I need you to find out if the village is under a Genjutsu, or ninjutsu..."

They nodded and disappeared. Minato sighed and looked through the paper, he shook his head, "Naruto... I'm sorry."

Naruto ran to the Ninja Academy, Sasuke and Sakura were already waiting, but Naruto ran into the class room out of breathe. He looked up and cussed under his breath, "Where is Kakashi-sensei?!"

Both, Sakura and Sasuke shrugged, "Have no idea."

Naruto sighed and hung his head, a little ways away, Kakashi woke up and looked around with his one eye. He sniffed the air and smelled bacon cooking, he sat up and felt his face, he looked around and saw two beer cans, a Sake bottle, and a Vodka bottle on the floor, "What did I do last night?"

I came in the room and smiled, "You and Asuma got into a drinking contest... Luckily you won, but you hit the bed and passed out."

He smiled and looked at my whitish brown hair and my mix matched eye as well. He nodded and got up,he looked down and saw his boxers, "Umm... How did I get out of my clothes?"

I scowl at him, "Kakashi Hatake, I'm your daughter and Anko's as well. I have seen you drunk several times and I have seen your face which no one, even mother has seen. I think I can undress you."

Kakashi laughed, "I didn't mean to offend you. How are you this morning sweet heart?"

I smiled and leaned on the door I joke, "You didn't offend me. Just don't expect me to so understanding next time."

He nodded and got up, I walked out to finish breakfast as he got dressed. I set the table and did the eggs. I blushed slightly, they say your first crush as a girl is your dad, and it's very true. Well at least for me anyway. I looked at him as he came out in his black pants and black shirt, with his head band over his left eye. I smiled and gave him his navy green camo vest on and the black gloves on, I smiled and we sat down to eat, I looked at him, "Dad, you know you had training this morning with team 7, right?"

He nodded and ate some eggs, I smiled, "You're going to be late.."

Kakashi laughed and nodded, "It's usual... It would be unusual if I was early. So are you going on a mission?"

I nodded as I sipped some tea, "Yeah... Mikazuki, Chiaki, Kazumi, and Renge are going to help the Hokage. He is worried, but I don't know why."

Kakashi smile and rubbed my cheek, he got up and smiled, he put his mask up and kissed my forehead, I blushed and waved, "Bye daddy..."

He left and I began to clear the dishes and washed them, I sighed and shook my head, "Minato. We're not suppose to be here."

I cleaned the house and went to the mission tower, I caught up Mikazuki, Chiaki, Renge, and Kazumi. I nodded sadly and they smiled, "It'll be fine. We'll put everything right."

I smile and we go off on our mission, I look back and sigh, "I love you dad."

Chapter Two

Kakashi came through the door and caught the glares of two of his students. Naruto glared, "You're late Kakashi-sensei!"

Kakashi sighed, "Sakashi told me that I would get this when I came in today.."

Naruto's head popped up, "Is she here with you?"

He looked around frantically, but Kakashi shook his head, "No, she isn't she had to go on an emergency mission."

Naruto hung his head and sighed, "I didn't get to tell her bye."

Sakura smiled and Sasuke looked at her. Kakashi laughed, "Don't worry... She'll be back. Your dad sent the ANBU on a mission, so it's ok."

Naruto nodded and they went to training, Kakashi watched them and noticed that Naruto was getting stronger and Sasuke as well, Sakura got called away for Lady Tsunade who trained her, and it has done some good for Sakura. She isn't as whiney about Sasuke, even thought they're going out. Naruto hit the mark everytime, as did Sasuke, Kakashi smiled and looked at the two boys, "Ok, that does it for today. Go wash up."

Naruto smiled and ran home, "Mom!"

Kushina put on a smile, "Welcome home Naruto!"

Naruto smile and looked at his mother, she smiled and walked into the kitchen, "Are you going out with Sakashi tonight?"

Naruto shook his head, "No... She went on and ANBU mission."

Kushina gasped a little, her eyes got big and she looked away. Naruto looked at his mother, "What's wrong?"

She smiled, "Nothing dear."

He smiled and walked to the window, "Mom, do you think I could go to Choji's house... Shikamaru is going to be there to."

Kushina smiled, "You don't have to ask.. You can go over there though."

Naruto nodded, "Thanks mom... I'll go pack."

Kushina nodded and sighed. Minato looked at everything when an ANBU appeared beside him, "Sir, we have searched the whole village and haven't felt a thing."

Minato nodded, "Thank you. You're dismissed."

The ANBU and the others disappeared. My team kept looking, I sniffed the air and looked around, "Kazumi! See anything?!"

He lifted his head band, uncovering his eyes and he opened them. he was blind, but his jutsu let's him see everything, "There is a barrier... No wait. A Jutsu."

I looked at him and look up at the wall that was now visible to us, I scowl and touch it, I lift my head band up from my right eye. My Sharingan takes effect and I scowl, "We have to tell Minato."

I look at Kazumi and we disappear, luckily Minato didn't leave the office yet, we appear and he looks at us, "What did you find out?"

We bow and I stand up, "There is a barrier up around the village... I think it's a Ninjutsu. My Sharingan is the only one that can pick it up."

Minato's eyes widen. "Are you positive?"

Kazumi nodded and looked at Minato, "If any other Sharingan was able to pick it up, Kakashi-sensei would've detected by now... And come to you."

Minato nods, "I guess we go on like nothing has happened, but what I want to know is who is in control of this Jutsu?"

I look at the others, "May they leave, Sir?"

He smiled and waved them off, I stayed behind and looked at the Hokage, "Sir, the only and I mean only person who could place the Jutsu is Madara Uchiha... Aka Tobi."

Minato looked at me, "Are you sure?"

I looked away, "Unfortunately... He is the only person I could think that would have no problem placing this Jutsu."

Minato groaned and rubbed his head, trying desperately to calm down. I stand look at him, "Minato-sensei... Why is this happening... We shouldn't be alive."

Minato nods in agreement, "I know. Obviously he has some sort of plan..."

I nod and look at the ground, "How is Naruto?"

He smiled," Just like I thought. He grown to be so big. I wish I could've been there for real and not like this. What about you and Kakashi?"

I laugh sadly, "This is killing me, I never knew him... I died in an ANBU mission for the Mist village. I was never suppose to my father, he was never suppose to miss me, or even know that I existed."

Minato nods, I'm near tears, "Minato... I don't know what to do. My father is going to be crushed when he finds out this was a Ninjutsu. It'll break his heart."

Minato got up and hugged me, "Sakashi... We'll figure this out."

I look at him, "You know Madara is doing this for a reason.. .I think it has some to do with Naruto."

Minato nodded, "I think so to, but go home... You have had a stressful day. Go be with your father."

I nodded and smiled, "Thank you, Sir."

I disappear and he straightens his desk up and walks out, he walks home. He opens the door and Kushina comes out to greet him, "Hello Minato. How was your-"

She stops and looks at him, "What's wrong?"

He looks at her and sits on the couch. He sighs and looks at her, "I had the ANBU see if there is any Ninjutsu going on."

Kushina sat down beside Minato and looked at him, "And?"

He looked away, "There is. We think it's been placed by Madara."

Her eyes widen, "No! It can't be why?"

Minato met her eyes, "Sakashi thinks it has something to with Naruto, I agree with her. Why would Tob i want us back in Naruto's lives? Actually why wouild he want Sakashi and the others alive?"

Kushina looked at her husband with a serious look, "I have no idea..."

Minato sighed and looked up at the ceiling, he didn't want it to be true.

*The Akatsuki hide out*

Tobi paced the floor as Pain and Konan walked in, they looked at him, "Tobi..."

He looked at his two followers and smiled,How is everything working so far?"

Yahiko, looked at him with his orange hair and purple eyes, "I think they're figuring out that they're under a

Ninjutsu."

Tobi scowled and walked over to his orb and looked at the Leaf village. Naruto was at Shikamaru's house, but

nothing seemed out of place, Tobi looked at Yahiko and Konan, "Everything seems alright."

Yahiko nodded. They left and Sassori walked up to Tobi, "Hey Tobi. What do you want us to do?"

Tobi smiled, "Attack The village Hidden in the Leaves."

They looked at him,"Isn't that a little too fast?"

Tobi shook his head and laughed. Deidara looked Sassori who only shrugged. Tobi watched the two men walk out. Tobi smiled to hisself," My plan is working perfectly. I'll have Naruto on a silver platter."

*End*

*The Leaf*

Naruto laughed and played Shogi while Choji, Rock Lee, Kiba, Akumaru, and Shino watched. Unfortunately Naruto was bad at this game so Shikamaru wins. The winner got to go up against anyone else. Luckily the others knew that they would lose so they backed out and went on their night. I walked home and jumped onto the porch and unlocked the door, I heard laughing and shout, I smiled and opened the door. I saw Might Guy, drunker than Cooter Brown, Asuma chugging a bottle of beer down and Kakashi laughing nd having a good time. I smile and walk in, Kakashi sees me and hugs me, "Sakashi... You're home."

I smile and hug him," Hey Dad... What's going on?"

He smiled and slurred is his words as he talked, "They wanted to come over and well... Guy brought alcohol."

I laugh, "Ok, but please be careful on how much you drink. I don't want you to be in the hospital because of liver cancer. Got me."

He looked at me and gulped, Drunk he saluted me, "Yes, ma'am.. Actually theses guys were just leaving..."

I nodded, "Sure they were."

I say god by to the guys as they walk out the door and shut it behind them, I go to the kitchen and start making dinner I look at Kakashi and I smile slightly, "Dad you didn't drink tonight did you?"

He looked at me, "What of course I did."

I laughed, "No you weren't... When you hugged me I didn't smell the alcohol on you at all. YO were acting."

Kakashi smiled, "You caught me..."

I looked at him, "Why did you let me yell at you like that... I . I'm your daughter... TEll me it's none of my business what you do. Please."

Kakashi looked at me,he walked over and touched my shoulder, "Why would I tell the one person in my life that cares enough about me, to let me know to be careful.. Why would I tell you to stop."

The urge to blurt 'I'm not suppose to be here!' was on the tip of my tongue. I balled up my fist and tried to swallow, but I couldn't, it as killing me, 'How long has this Ninjutsu been going on?'

I looked at ,me and scooped me into a hug, "Sakashi... Please... Don't ever stop telling me to be careful. Please."

I nodded and hugged him back, "I need to go make dinner."

I went into the kitchen , but come back out, my mask is on and I smile, " Let's go out tonight."

Kakashi smiled and nodded adjusting his mask, we wlked to the door and put our shoes on and go to Ichiraku Ramen stand, I smile an we sit and eat some Ramen, Kakashi looks at me, "You see Naruto today?"

I nodded and slurped my noodles up, "Yes, I saw him going to Shkamaru's house, we talked and kissed each other god night, and went our separate ways."

Kakashi nodded, e was happy that Naruto and I were going out, especially when was there through the whole Sakura thing.

*Flash Back*

Sakura looked at Naruto "I love you Naruto."

Naruto was so happy, he kissed her and they went out, for week until Sasuke came back, she dumped Naruto for Sasuke. He sat on the top of the Hokage monument, sulking, I came up and started talking to him, I got him over her. I looked at Naruto and smiled, "Naruto... YOu might not like me, but I love you and I laways have."

He smiled and we kissed.

*End*

I looked at my father and slurped more noodles, I loved being with my dad, even though he read Master Jyraiya's books all the time, and was a perverted old man most of the time, he was still my father even though I was never suppose to meet him.

Chapter Three

*Akatsuki hide out*

Tobi looked at this and laughed, "They think they're safe... How naive of you villager."

*End*

Kakashi and I finished eating and walked back to the house, he looked a me, "Let's go to the Memorial stone."

I nodded and we walked to the memorial srtone, he talked to Obito and I smile, secretly wishing he knew me before I died so he could talk to me like this. He looked at me and I smiled, I bowed out of respect to Obito and we left going back home for some much needed rest. I open the door and we take our shoes off and go to our rooms to sleep. I fall on my bed and sigh, looking at the stars, I smile and mouth," Night Naruto... I love you."

Naruto's eyes snapped open and he smiled to himself, 'Love you too Sakashi.'

I sleep the night away, and the next morning I got up and yawned. I got up and walked into the kitchen and started cooking breakfast, I put a pot on with some water in it to boil, I picked up my Dad's Come Come Paradise book, I started reading it, I put it down and started to cry, Kakashi rushed out, "Sakashi, what's wrong?"

I looked at him and wiped my tears away, I smiled the fake smile I always tried to pull on him, "Nothing, just..."

He looked at me with 'yeah right' stare and I laughed, "Why are you being so serious? It's not like you."

He smiled with unmasked face and hugged me, "Because... You're my daughter and I don't want you to be sad."

I smiled sadly as I snuggled close to him, my dad was the greatest. I got up and walked to my room, "Ninja's work is never done. I have to go to Minato-sensei's office to see if he needs a report or anything else."

I get dressed and fix my mask, I sighed and ran to the door, giving my dad a big kiss on the head, I shut the door and ran to the Hokage's tower. I went into the Hokage's office, there I saw Minato, signing some papers and giving them to Shizune. I smiled and bowed, "Hokage-sama."

He looked at me and nodded, Shizune walked out and I looked at him, "What would you like me to do?"

Minato smiled, "Well. I'm sending team 7 on mission, but I need an ANBU to go with them, like an escort. Sakashi will you do it?"

I nodded and looked at him, " Yes, sir... I'll home and get ready."

Minato smiled and went back to his work. 30 minutes later Kakashi came in, "Yo."

Minato smiled and told him that Team 7 and an ANBU member would be going on a mission today, to find the Akatsuki hide out. He nodded and left. Naruto got home and Kushina smiled, "Hey Naruto... Minato wanted me to tell you that you're going on a mission with Team 7 and an ANBU member."

He smiled and nodded, "I go pack... I hope Sakashi will be there... But I doubt it."

He ran to his room and started to pack, Sasuke and Sakura got the message and got to the exit of the village and waited for the others, Naruto arrived, followed by Kakashi, he turned to his former students and nodded, "Can't believe it... We're going on a mission again."

They smiled and nodded and I walked with Minato to the others, I looked at him and nodded as he told me that I had a secret mission. I looked at him, "I have to find what the Akatsuki are up to, along with protecting them as well?"

He nodded, "I'm sorry... I know it's a lot to do."

I shook my head, "Not really... I will protect my team mates I promise."

He smiled and bowed to me, I repaid the bow with a bow and walk off, Naruto saw me and started to blush, "S-Sakashi... You're coming with us?"

I nodded and put my ANBU mask on, that Kakashi gave for my 13 th birthday when I was asked and agreed to be in the ANBU. We all walked out of the Leaf village.

Chapter 4

We kept walking on the dirt road, I look around and keep to the shadows. We head towards Oruchimaru's hide out, I stopped in my tracks, "Hide."

Two Akatsuki members walked out talking, it seemed that they didn't notice us, but I watched them carefully. They smiled and talked some more, I scowled at them. All of a sudden Sasori threw a shuriken at me, I dodged it and jumped out of the tree, I was now facing the two Akatsuki members, Sassori, and Deidara. Sassori laughed, "I was wondering when the Leaf would send an ANBU to find us."

I just watched them as they tried to attack me again, Kakashi looked away, holding his ground where he was, Naruto put his hand on his shoulder and whispered, "She is a great ANBU... It'll all be ok, Kakashi- sensei."

Kakashi nodded and I sliced them through, I snarled and looked around, "You can all come out now."

Kakashi jumped down followed by Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke. Kakashi scooped me up. "Sakashi."

I smiled and pulled away from him, "Dad, stop it."

He looked at me, "Sakashi... I'm sorry, I-I-I was just worried about you."

I nodded and we walked into the Hide out, I looked around and saw nothing, except meeting room I looked around saw the plans for an attack on the village, my eyes widen and I looked at everything, I picked up some files and put them in my bag, I looked around and took the other things around the table, I put them in my memory so I could report to the Hokage. I came out and smiled, "Find anything?"

They shook their heads and we left, heading to the village, I look back and throw a Shuriken at the tree limb, I stopped on a tree and looked at Kakashi, I threw the bag to him, "Go!"

He looked at me, "Sakashi..."

I glared at him and made two lightning clones and attacked the enemy, Kakashi motioned for them to go on to the village, I threw more Kunai knives at Hidan, being careful not to touch his Scythe. I jumped back as he swung the Scythe at me and kicked him in the head, "Bastard!"

We kept fighting and I made sure to keep away from that damned Scythe. Kakashi and the others got to the village entrance, I stabbed him, and sliced up his body, he fell to the ground in two halves, the blood splattered everywhere. I looked at his body and ran off to catch up with the rest of my team. I got to Kakashi and his eyes widened, "Sakashi whose blood is that?"

I looked at him and took my ANBU mask off and smiled under my mask, "I'm fine... Just had a little trouble, This is the enemy's blood. May I have my bag, please dad."

He nodded and gave me the bag, I saluted the fable two finger salute and poofed away to the Hokage's office. I looked at Minato and bowed, " Minato-sama... We came back from our mission. I found all the files that the Akatsuki had, plus I took down three of they're men... One, Hidan, Deidara, and Sassori. They're planning to attack the village, they had a model of our village and some of the documents talk about attacking the village."

he looked at me, "What?!"

I nodded and he looked at the documents and shook his head, "I can't believe this... And according to the documents they will attack in one day... I can't believe this is... What is this..."

He looked at the document of Time Reverse and Dimension changing, he looked at me in horror, "We were right!"

I looked at him and tears filled my eyes, "Oh god... No..."

My knees started to get weak, I started to fall, but Minato caught me, he looked at me and I looked at him, "So we really weren't suppose to... Be here."

He sadly nodded and looked at me, "I'm afraid so..."

I sat on the ground with Minato hugging me, I got up and looked at him, "I would like to spend the rest of the day off, please Minato-sama."

He nodded, "Of course. I'm going to spend the day with my son... And my wife."

I nodded and vanished. I appeared at my house and unlocked the door and walked in, taking my mask off and shoes, "Dad I'm home..."

Kakashi came around the corner and looked at me, "Hey..."

His mask was off as well, it often was when we didn't have people coming over. It was a routine you'd say. I smiled at him and told him what I told minato, excluding the 'I was never suppose to meet you or Naruto' part. He nodded and smiled like a proud father, "You want to spend your day off with me?"

I nodded and hugged gleefully, "Of course daddy."

Tears wailed up in his eyes and he held me for the longest time. I fought back tears and just soaked up all the holding I could get. I looked at him as we watched a movie and smiled, I kissed his forehead and snuggled closer to him. Naruto did the same with his parents. They joked around and hugged each other. They had a hard job, telling their son that they weren't suppose to make it this far in his life. I looked at Kakashi, "I want to ask a question..."

He looked at me and nodded. I breathed, "Ok, here it goes... If it was written into destiny that we were never suppose to meet. Would that be ok?"

Kakashi just stared at me in complete shock that I'd even ask the question, let alone be serious about it. He looked away and thought for a moment and looked back up at me, "I would have to say that now. I can't live with out Sakashi... you're my daughter and I might not have liked your mother, I love you. Speaking in the terms of us never meeting... then honestly I wouldn't have an opinion because I never met you."

I nodded and looked at him with a smile pasted on my face, "OK that's all I wanted to know."

I hugged onto him and fell asleep on his chest, he smiled and picked me up and took me to my bedroom and felt my face, "My little ANBU girl."

He walked to his room and did the same.

Chapter 5

I woke up the next morning and stretched, I got up and saw Kakashi sleeping and I smiled sadly, I walked to the mission tower and waited for the others of my ANBU squad to get there. As they arrived I looked at them and sighed, I walked around and smiled at them, "I assume you know what's going on... The Akatsuki are going to attack the village, we can't let that happen. The Akatsuki are after Naruto and will try to kill him by first breaking his spirit. We CAN NOT let that happen!"

My team nodded as the alarm of village sounded which meant war. I sighed and we got ready and proofed up to the roof and bowed at Minato. He looked at all of the ninjas bowing to him, including; Kakashi, me, Naruto, Kushina and, the others. He smiled, "I want all of you to know that I'm extremely proud of all of you. You have all done a great job protecting the Leaf Village. Thank you very much. What ever happens out in the battlefield today don't let it break your spirit... None of you. Let's go out there and show the Akatsuki the Leaf is not to be FUCKED with!"

We all cheered and got ready, I looked at Naruto ans kissed him passionately. We pulled away, "Naruto I love you... Don't forget that Ok?"

He nodded with his normal enthusiasm, "I don't have to worry about that because I'll see you after this is over."

I smiled sadly and walked off. 'No you won't Naruto.'

I got to where my squad was and I nodded, I looked at Kazumi, "Now."

He smiled and nodded releasing his jutsu he was able to see everything. Kazumi didn't like to brag, but his myoptic jutsu was better then Neji's byakugan. I was happy to have him on my team. Kazumi looked the landscape over and saw the Akatsuki walking toward the village, I looked at Chiaki and she proofed to Minato. Kazumi looked at me, "We need to get ready for them to attack first."

I nodded. All the women and children were taken to, the holding shelter. Mina to looked at Chiaki and smiled, "Thank you for the update. Keep me informed."

She nodded and made her way back to us. I looked at Renge, " You help as many people that's wounded."

She nodded and left. We waited and kakazu made the first move. Kazumi, Chiaki, and I dodged the strings, I flipped through the air. We land by each other and I scowled kakazu. He smiled and kept attacking, Other Akatsuki memebers started to show. I looked up and saw Pain and Konan jump up and look at us, they attack and that was the start of the Akatsuki's attack on the Leaf Village. Mina to and, the other Shinobi joined us. Kakashi, Minato, and Naruto took Kakazu, I jumped and threw a 100 shurikens at Pain and Known. I looked at Chiaki and Kazumi, "Be careful. Don't let her Catch you with those papers!"

They nodded and we kept fighting them. I slid back near a tree, I wiped the blood from my mouth and looked at them two. I ran and attacked Konan while Kazumi and Chiaki focused on Pain. Kakashi and Minato threw ten Shuriken at Kakazu. He ridged and sent his strings at them. I ran Konan through with a kunai. All of a sudden Kisame jumps and slices at me, luckily I jumped back and glared at him. He laughed at me and fought, Kakashi saw and looked at Minato. Minato sliced through Kakazu, "Kakashi... She'll be fine."

Kakashi nodded and got back to the fight, I killed Kakazu. Pain died by the hands of Kazumi and Chiaki. Renge ran to me to see if I needed any care, I shook my head and all of a sudden I heard a laugh. We looked up and saw Tobi. Minato scowled, Kushina, and Naruto ran up to him, Kakashi and I looked at him as he laughed, "You Naive little leaf villagers, do you honestly think I can be stopped?"

I look at him, and look at my squad. He glances at Naruto, "Ahhh... Naruto Uzimaki... You have become a great Shinobi... It's sad that your parents couldn't have been there to see you grow up.. Huh?"

Naruto looked at him weird, "What are you talking about Tobi, they have been here since birth!"

He snapped his fingers. Minato and Kushina started to disappear. They looked at him and hugged, "Naruto we're so sorry."

They disappeared, I wanted to scream, it wasn't fair to play with people's emotion. Especially my Naruto. I scowled at him and regrouped with my squad, "we have to attack Tobi... He might kill us, but we have to. This is our village."

They all nodded and we looked at him, "Let's go ANBU."

We all separated and got ready. I looked at Tobi and nodded to Kazumi, he lifted his head band up over his eyes and used the Myoptic jutsu, HE attacked first. Renge followed and Chiaki attacked as well, I stayed hidden in the trees and watched, I was watching Tobi's technique. I lift up my head band off of my left eye and watch him, learning his fighting style within minutes. Tobi punches Chiaki in the stomach, throwing her into a tree, I cringe. Renge ran to her and started to heal her as Kazumi held Tobi at bay, I followed Tobi's movements with Kazumi's. I scowled and got ready. Kazumi smiled at Tobi slyly and falls to the ground, I came out of the tree and threw 100 Shurikens at Tobi. I kicked him in the head, he scowled at me and we started to fight. He punched me in the face, I slide and hit a tree, I spit up some blood and attacked him, I ran him through, but as I stuck the Kunai in him, it just went right through him, my eyes widened and he laughed, "You must be Sakashi Hatake... Mmmmm..."

He grabbed me and the sky turned black and lightning struck Tobi, as my clone disappeared. He got struck with 10,000 volts of electricity into his body, I came out of the shadows and smiled, "Tobi... I'm surprised that you... The leader of the Akatsuki would fall for my lightning clone."

He twitched and scowled at me as he died. I fell to my knees and looked at my hands. i could see straight through them, I started to tear up, Minato and Kushina looked at me, and the rest of my squad, "Sakashi you knew this would happen."

I nodded and looked at Kakashi, who got wide eyed, "No... This can't be happening..."

I looked at him and smiled sadly, I kneeled beside him and kissed his forehead, "Dad... I knew this was going to happen... Remember that question I asked you..."

He nodded, "But I know you and I don't want to give you up... Please.."

I smile and kissed Kakashi's forehead, "I love you dad."

I walked to Naruto and kissed him passionately and I completely disappeared. Minato smiled at Kakashi and at Naruto, "Kakashi I can help you..."

Kakashi looked at him, Minato breathed and smiled, "In history you were never suppose to meet Sakashi... She was born and raised in the Mist. I can do you a favor though."

He smiled and disappeared. Kakashi looked around and sees a house with Anko and a little baby.

Chapter 6

Kakashi watched through the window as Anko, put me on the changing table. I giggled and the phone rang, she smiled and left me there. Kakashi opened the window and climbed in. He looked at me, I smiled with my little eyes shut. His eyes water and he had joy written across his face, "My little girl..."

He heard a voice from in his conscious, "Be apart of her life... There is still time."

He looked at me, and I looked at him I put my hand up and touched his masked face. He smiled and changed my diaper and picked me up, tears spilled over his eyes and he held me for a while, I giggled and looked at him, he pulled his mask down and kissed my cheek. I giggled and he held me for a while and bounced me to sleep. He looked at me sleeping in the bed and went out the window, and went to the front, he knocked on the door and waited for Anko to answer it. She opened the door and gasped, "Kakashi?! What are you doing here?"

He looked at her and smiled, "Anko... I know you had our baby... You don't have to love me or have anything to do with me, but I'm begging you... May I have my baby. Please?"

She smiled and gave me to him, he thanked Anko and left for the Leaf, he might not have been able to save Obito from death, but he would make it up with not letting his child. His Daughter, Sakashi being alone, not knowing her father, and letting her die alone. And THAT was his Ninja way.

THE END


End file.
